So far, operating apparatuses that drive a driven element such as a pan-tilt type zoom camera or the like are well known. In such an ultrasonic motor, a technology described in a website (URL: http://www.viwemedia. co.jp/kiki/vcc4.htm (Japanese only)) is known as the above-mentioned technology.
However, in conventional operating apparatuses, since a drive mechanism of the driven element is constructed from a large motor such as an electromagnetic motor, there is a problem that the entire apparatus becomes a large size.